What If: Magnus is a Half Like Tessa?
by LuxeriaMyst
Summary: We all know that Tessa Gray is a rare kind: half-Warlock, half-Shadowhunter. So what if Magnus is too? How would he have met Alec and what would he be doing with his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

We all know that Tessa Gray is a rare kind: half-Warlock, half-Shadowhunter. So what if Magnus is too? How would he have met Alec and what would he be doing with his life?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in this story aside for the 'What If' scenarios. Most content will be inspired by both the book and the TV show so I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**What If: Magnus is a Half Like Tessa**

Magnus Bane.

Magnus, the late Latin name that means 'great'.

And Bane, an old English with Germanic origin that means 'the cause of distress and annoyance'.

That was the name the Silent Brothers gave him when they took him in when he was only but a 5 year old child. Obviously he was named because he was two things when he was growing up: (1) He was a genius and (2) He was a troublemaker. He must've been a real pain in the Silent Brothers' asses to be basically named the great troublemaker.

Magnus did still remember the incident when he was first introduced to glitter. He, according to himself, 'glitterfied' the whole Silent City because he thought it was too gloomy and dark. To say that the Shadowhunters that came that very same day were terrified; horrified even. They went there to ask the Silent Brothers for help only to find their cloaks covered in glitter from top to bottom.

If one asks them what happened, no one would answer them. It's like a forbidden topic to speak about. Magnus would laugh his head off everytime someone asks _him_.

Needless to say, he accepted the given name without much question or protest. He didn't want his real name. He couldn't remember it anyways so that was fine.

It has been a norm for the Warlocks to change their names in a way that is similar to the Shadowhunters when they ascend, specially the new ones. But Magnus was a tad bit... different.

Unique.

His parents were actually ordinary Shadowhunters. And being a half-demon born in a family of Shadowhunters, Magnus didn't have a happy childhood. His own mother tried to kill him as soon as she found out what he was. After her failed attempts, she finally took her own life as she could no longer bare the burden to having bore a demon-spawn.

Magnus' father was angered by this so he tried to kill the child using Seraph Blades. He and his wife always carried around their Seraph Blades in case there was a demon attack; specially when his wife was carrying their supposedly first child. He was elated at the news that he was soon to be a father. But his dreams were crushed the moment the baby's eyes turned from dark brown to yellow-green cat eyes.

He and his wife immediately knew what it meant. The baby is half-demon. They couldn't even think as to why it would happen in the first place. His wife was sure that she didn't sleep with anyone other than her husband. The only possibility was that a demon tricked her into thinking that he was her husband.

There were records of demons - specifically Greater Demons - that can shape-shift perfectly to whoever they want to copy. They never did find out who the demon was and they didn't care much. Magnus' mother was called names and treated differently by the other Shadowhunters for bearing a half-demon so she killed herself. His father, in turn, tried to kill him for making his wife do something like suicide.

Magnus had no idea during that time what was happening. He only knew that his mom that has tried to kill him is now gone and he was to blame for it. His father kept shouting at him being a monster, an abomination, and a demon. Magnus, being so young and clueless about the difficult relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, he couldn't grasp the concept of why he was hated in the first place.

So when his father got too close to killing him, Magnus only felt pain and he wanted to get away as soon as possible. He struggled out of the grasp of the older man but failed to do so. And when he glared at his so called 'father', he felt power. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel so useless and weak.

He looked at the cautious man in front of him before bursting into flames. Magnus couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked around, thinking that something or at least someone else did it. But it was only the two of them. Before his father died, he could hear him get weaker and die.

_'You monster! You're never our son.' _

Those were his last words to the five year old child.

_'But I'm also human...Aren't I?'_

That was his last thoughts before passing out. He woke up in a bed and in the company of strange and weird looking men with stitches and tattoos covering their faces and hands. He asked them questions like where he was, who they were, and what he was doing there.

One of the men approached the child and sat down in front of him. He explained everything about them and the Shadow world. He explained what Magnus was as well and why his parents acted like that with him - with anger, disgust, and hatred.

That was the start of his life. He swore never to use his magic ever again to make other Shadowhunters see that not all demon-blooded creatures are quick to pick a fight with them. He trained his magic and his body. And when he was finally old enough to explore the world, he did.

The Silent Brothers of Madrid, Spain all bid him farewell.

_"To be a Warlock or a Shadowhunter. The choice is yours, child."_

During that time, Magnus was the only living half-Shadowhunter, half-demon according to the Silent Brothers. So he traveled from one place to another in hopes of learning more about the world. And knowledge he did gain. He met numerous mundanes and Downworlders. Shadowhunters still treated him an abomination and it still hurt him. But not so much thanks to the company of Ragnor Fell, another powerful green-skinned Warlock with horns.

Magnus would often call him pet names like 'little cabbage', 'my green prince', etc. Ragnor didn't like it one bit but he allowed the other to do what he wants. It's not like Magnus even listened to him in the first place. Next to his travels, he found a village in the middle of a forest. He saw a blue-skinned woman tied on top of what seems to be a bonfire.

That was when Magnus truly realized the horror of being a Warlock. Without thinking ahead, he charged in the middle and saved the young woman. He later knew her as Catarina Loss. She told him how the village tried to burn her for being suspected of witchcraft when the only spell she used was to save them from the epidemic.

_"They fear what they do not understand. I am afraid that is something common among the mundanes," __Magnus told her before looking back at the village from afar. "Why don't you join me on a great adventure around the world?"_

_Catarina looked at the man with a weird look, "You only just met me. I don't even know who you are."_

_"Well, what do you have to lose anyway?"_

The woman was skeptical at first but later on took his offer. So with Catarina by his side, Magnus went back to meet Ragnor once again. That was the start of the trio's long friendship with each other. They participated in the mundane wars and they even got involved in some famous people like Casanova, Nicholas Flamel, Marie Antoinette, and many many more.

He thought he even found love with a mundane with the name of Etta. But it didn't last. Did he love her? Possibly. Did she love him? Perhaps. But Etta realized too soon that she wanted someone to start a family with; someone to grow old with - someone who isn't Magnus. He wasn't mad. In fact, he understood why Etta left him. He was broken after, believing that he could love nobody. That love was something very fragile and fickle.

Then he saw the love between the Shadowhunter Edmund Herondale and the mundane Linette Owens. Maybe... Maybe he could give love another try. And he thought he had found it in the Downworld vampire Camille Belcourt. But it ultimately didn't end well.

Ragnor and Catarina had stayed with him throughout everything; every whims, every trips, every heartaches, and every dangers.

But he found no one like him.

For a long time.

And during that time, he found the horrors of being a Shadowhunter. He saw them kill demons and Downworlders. He saw how the Shadowhunters treated those like the Werewolves, the Vampires, the Mermaids, and even the Warlocks. He saw prejudice. He saw in them too much pride and greed. And Magnus knows first hand that these things can get you killed.

Sure he saw some evil and violent Downworlders, but his hatred for Shadowhunters outweighed the latter.

That was when he decided to abandon his Shadowhunter heritage and just go pure Warlock. He started giving services to Downworlders and mundanes alike for the right price. And by right price, it meant like a very big one.

Until he went to a certain party in London.

There he met William 'Will' Herondale and James 'Jem' Carstairs.

And Tessa Gray.

Tessa, who was also a unique person like him.

Make no mistake. He wasn't in love with her. But she was like a sister to him. And Tessa felt the same.

Ever since then, they stuck together through thick and thin. The people around them see them as parabatais but they weren't. They couldn't. Not without assuring that they won't die during the parabatai ceremony and the ascension since they were still half-demons. But they didn't care.

Magnus despised Shadowhunters but being around Tessa, Will, and Jem gave Magnus hope that maybe not all Shadowhunters were bad. So he decided to stay and help the Shadowhunters as well. He helped them for a long time even after the battle with the Infernal Devices. Using his magic and a scythe as his weapons, he became a very powerful ally. He was unbeatable. Until that tragic day.

When Jem became a Silent Brother to save his life, Magnus witnessed the pain of losing a loved one from Tessa and a parabatai from Will. And years later on, Will also passed away leaving Tessa on her own to grieve for the lost of two important people in her life. Tessa would still meet with Jem in secret but she couldn't stay with him for long.

Magnus has been there for her. They started going to more missions together and not before long, they were very well known as the 'Half Duos'. Proud and powerful, they have survived ambush after ambush of demon attacks and even Greater Demons. They fought rogue Downworlders and specially those who have gone against the Accords.

The funny thing was, Magnus was there when it was signed. But they didn't need to know any of that.

But what they couldn't understand, despite almost a decade has passed, was how Tessa became pregnant with Will's child if she was half-demon.

_"Does that mean I could also..." Magnus started as he stared at the small bump on the woman's stomach._

_Tess shrugged her shoulders before placing a hand on his growing belly, "I'm not sure. Heck I don't even know how this was even possible in the first place."_

But not everything is all flowers in paradise. Eventually, he and Tessa left the Institute. They did everything they could. They fought demons, Tessa raised her child, Magnus took Downworld clients, before they both ultimately went their separate ways. Tessa became involved with the Spiral Labyrinth and Magnus became more famous specially after being named as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus thought that that would be the last he would ally himself so close to the Shadowhunters. But never did he expect to be called in back by the London Institute to help the New York Institute with raising and strengthening the barrier. He had cut all ties with them because of some difficulty in the past. It has been hundreds of years since then. Maybe they already forgot how they treated him and Tessa before?

He cringed when he remembered the unreasonable requests and missions the Clave kept on giving them. They both knew that it was to hopefully get rid of them. But they were tougher than what the Clave had anticipated. Finally getting tired of it all, they made the big decision.

The 'Half Duos' later became an inspirational story to future Shadowhunters; with the fact that some parts of the story were changed to benefit the Shadowhunters. They hid very information like how the two people were both half-angel and half-demon; how they were mistreated; and how they were still alive today. The Clave covered the information with false data like that they were actually pure Shadowhunters and that they died a hero while protecting the world from two Princes of Hell. And that made future Shadowhunters more prideful and gain a bigger ego.

Magnus stood up and made a portal in front of the Institute. _'Better get this over with and done so I can relax back at the loft,_' he thought. And when he got to the Institute, he told them that he would start charging them for his services with they agreed in turn. True to their words, they paid him handsomely for his service. They couldn't cheat him of money since Magnus had gained the reputation of a very well supported Warlock by almost all of the Downworlders.

But before he left, the current Head of the Institute observed him carefully as if she was waiting for him to attack her.

_"There's another thing," a mature woman hesitantly started. "Is it true that you are also part-Shadowhunter?"_

_"I am a Warlock. I am pretty sure I have no angel blood in me," Magnus answered immediately. "Besides, isn't that impossible?"_

This was not the first time Magnus rejected his angel blood but this was definitely not going to be the last. If word gets out that he is indeed a half, together with Tessa, the Shadowhunters may become desperate to capture them and do several experiments. They would treat them more as objects or specimens that living breathing people.

By the time Magnus was done, he could feel someone tug the end of his coat. He looked down and saw a child not older than 7 year old. He had dark hair and the biggest most innocent blue eyes.

_"Are you a Warlock, mister?"_

* * *

**A/N:**

And that's it for today. What do you think? R&R please :) And please no bashers/haters. :( I can't take them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

We all know that Tessa Gray is a rare kind: half-Warlock, half-Shadowhunter. So what if Magnus is too? How would he have met Alec and what would he be doing with his life?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in this story aside for the 'What If' scenarios. Most content will be inspired by both the book and the TV show so I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**What If: Magnus is a Half Like Tessa**

**Chapter II**

By the time Magnus was done, he could feel someone tug the end of his coat. He looked down and saw a child not older than 7 year old. He had dark hair and the biggest most innocent blue eyes.

_"Are you a Warlock, mister?" the child asked while staring at the older man, carefully analyzing him._

_Magnus grinned and showed the child his glowing hand, "That, I am. And what is your name little one?"_

_"Alexander Lightwood," the boy chimed, "But most people call me Alec, though."_

_"Then I'll call you Alexander if you're alright with it."_

That was how he met a cute boy who for the first time didn't glare at him nor ran away in fear after knowing what he was. They held a short conversation that contained very random topics and mostly Magnus entertaining the boy with his magic.

Alec eventually got called and Magnus also needed to go. He was amused and terrified at the same time with the encounter. He feared that Alec would soon look at Downworlders the same as his parents. Magnus knew Maryse and Robert Lightwood, of course. Even back when the two were part of Valentine's Circle. He feared that their negative outlook would heavily influence that innocent, pure, and carefree boy.

He could only pray to whatever divine being that is willing to listen to a half-breed like him that Alec may be protected from anyone and anything that can hurt him. And maybe preserve his open mindedness about the Downworlders.

"I think I'll enjoy my frequent visits in this Institute from now on."

And with that, he never missed an opportunity to meet with the small boy. They would hang out with Magnus teaching him in fighting and then later on help him in his studies. Alec grew fond of Magnus in no time. The little boy loved being with the older man since it was so much fun. He has a sister but she was still a baby so he couldn't play with her yet. Magnus also enjoyed the boy's company.

Most Shadowhunters assigned there would always find the two together. They were very wary at first but had grown accustomed to seeing them side by side. And this hadn't gone unnoticed by the Head of the Institute, a.k.a. Alec's mother. She tried to limit the Warlock's visit to the institute in fearing that Alec might see Downworlders as friendly creatures.

Until Valentine showed up again. And with Valentine re-announcing his presence, he needed to hide. And Tessa already arranged a place for him in the Spiral Labyrinth. It was the safest place so far. Magnus first thought of going to hiding in the City of Bones but he realized that Valentine could get in there since he is a Shadowhunter. So the next safe place was the place were the central home of Warlock magical research and knowledge is being kept.

Since the location of the Labyrinth is unknown even to the Nephilim, Valentine would have a hard time finding him there. It was so well hidden that some believed that it possibly exists in its own dimension separate from Earth. Nobody knows how old it has existed but it is long enough to gain a reputation of being impenetrable. Even the sending of fire-messages was hard.

Magnus found out about this when he met Ragnor. The green-skinned Warlock told him about the Labyrinth but warned that if either one of them tells a non-warlock about the location of the hidden library, the result will be an instant but blindingly painful death.

But he couldn't leave. Not with Alec still there. So he did the only thing he could.

_"You're leaving?" a ten year old child asked the Warlock._

_Magnus looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Alec but I do not know when I'll be back. Not until I know it is safe for me."_

_"Why?" Alec asked obviously worried for his friend. "Is this because of the 'Valentine' person?"_

_"Where would you hear that from?" Magnus was sure as hell did not mention any blood thirsty Shadowhunter in front of Alec._

_The boy shrugged his shoulder, "I overheard my parents while I was getting a cup of water for Izzy."_

_"Yes. Valentine will try to get to Downworlders specially someone like me," he sadly said before putting down his book and knelt in one knee. _

_"I'll find you." It was not a question but a promise by a kid to a hundred year old Warlock._

_"And that's why you need to forget all about me."_

He erased the child's memories of him that same day. It was the only way Alec would not try to look for him. He knew the boy was a very curious boy and he didn't want to be the reason why the sweet boy would get in danger and worst case scenario - die.

So that is what he did. He hid. At first he didn't like it. For Magnus, hiding has been something he views as a cowardly move. But since he is saving his pretty glittered hair from turning bald, he is willing to run and hide as much as possible. And if this means that he could see that sweet boy again in the future, why not?

But he was not just wasting his hours away. He became a teacher of the Warlocks together with his small group of friends. He taught offensive magic that only consumes minimal amount of energy, Tessa taught about magic circles and scrolls, Catarina focused on healing, and Ragnor focused more on defensive magic like camouflage and barriers.

He didn't know how many days, months, or even years has passed since there is really no concept of time there in the Labyrinth. But all throughout the day, he could only think of a pair of blue eyes. _'I wonder how Alec is doing...' _He always thought about the boy; constantly worried about him. He felt a bit protective of the child since it has been a long time since he met a Shadowhunter that didn't look at him with disdain. The last were Will and Jem. He liked them.

Time passed by in a flash and the next thing he knew was that Brother Zachariah went to the Labyrinth to talk to him and Tessa. He informed them of what was happening since there was no way for them to know about the war. He told them about the Shadowhunters becoming more desperate but still unwilling to ask Downworlders for help. On the other hand, the Downworlders formed their own council made of all of the heads of each Downworld group.

"The current Council consists of Luke Garroway for the wolves, Raphael Santiago for the vampires, and Lorenzo Rey for the Warlocks," Jem explained before sipping from his cup of tea. "Lorenzo is only temporary though since everybody knows that Magnus is the real High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"And what of Camille? Why is Raphael the Head?" Magnus worried since he didn't know how the child he has raised been since he joined Camille's Clan. The child's mother begged him to take care of her son. He took the young Raphael under his wings and taught him everything he needs to know to survive in the Downworld. He taught the child vampire to read, write, do math, and proper speech when talking to somebody. Magnus was so proud of Raphael when he hit his teenage years and had become eloquent when conversing with someone.

Brother Zachariah shook his head, "We do not know. According to her clan, she just went up and left one night and never showed up again. This happened 2 years ago."

"Two years? How long have we been gone?" Tessa asked.

"About 10 years."

Magnus couldn't believe what he just heard. It has been 10 years! Ten years since he went into hiding. Ten years since he started teaching. Ten years since he last saw the small Lightwood child. "And what of Alexander?"

The words just flew out of his mouth without even thinking. The Silent Brother looked at the Warlock carefully, "Why do you ask?"

"He's the boy Magnus was really close with before coming here," Tessa explained for her friend.

Brother Zachariah nodded in understanding, not even bothering to ask any questions since he knew that the two are very trustworthy. "Alexander Lightwood is fine," he answered, "He and his sister has been training very hard together with their adopted brother and Alexander Lightwood's parabatai. If I'm not mistaken, his name is Jace Lightwood."

But before anyone else said anything the ground shook.

"CALLING ALL WARLOCKS TO THE MAIN AUDITORIUM! CALLING ALL WARLOCKS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

* * *

**A/N:**

So what do you think? This story is probably going to be three or four parts only. Hope you enjoy this as well. R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

We all know that Tessa Gray is a rare kind: half-Warlock, half-Shadowhunter. So what if Magnus is too? How would he have met Alec and what would he be doing with his life?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in this story aside for the 'What If' scenarios. Most content will be inspired by both the book and the TV show so I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**What If: Magnus is a Half Like Tessa **

**Chapter III**

Magnus couldn't believe what he just heard. It has been 10 years! Ten years since he went into hiding. Ten years since he started teaching. Ten years since he last saw the small Lightwood child. "And what of Alexander?"

The words just flew out of his mouth without even thinking. The Silent Brother looked at the Warlock carefully, "Why do you ask?"

"He's the boy Magnus was really close with before coming here," Tessa explained for her friend.

Brother Zachariah nodded in understanding, not even bothering to ask any questions since he knew that the two are very trustworthy. "Alexander Lightwood is fine," he answered, "He and his sister has been training very hard together with their adopted brother and Alexander Lightwood's parabatai. If I'm not mistaken, his name is Jace Lightwood."

But before anyone else said anything the ground shook.

"CALLING ALL WARLOCKS TO THE MAIN AUDITORIUM! CALLING ALL WARLOCKS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

The trio quickly stood up and abandoned their newly brewed tea and rushed towards their said destination. This has never happened before and it was making them nervous. Last time this happened was when there were still no Accords to follow. It makes sense since Downworlders has existed far far more longer than the appearance of Jonathan Shadowhunter - the first Shadowhunter.

When they got to the auditorium, a lot of Warlocks were already there. The council stood on top of a platform that slowly rose up from the group enabling everyone to see them. Contrary to what mundanes thought of what they wear, which was a tall pointy hat and a cloak, they were actually wearing a suit and tie. The one in the most left had golden eyes with a strange insignia of a bird paired with blond straight hair that was tied as a ponytail. Her name is Yvette and she is currently the one who leads the defense of the labyrinth.

Next to her was the Head of the Spiral Labyrinth, Johnson, a very pale man who looks no older than 40 holding a cane and had curly black hair. What makes him different was that he has an obsidian unicorn-like horn on his forehead.

And lastly, the man on the most right was the one in-charge of their offense. His name is Tyrell and despite looking like a young adult, everybody there knew that he was one of the oldest person there in the room together with the other two heads. He had this aura of superiority and authority. He looked like one of the nobles in ancient past with his top hat and black coat. His coat was decorated with golden linings which clearly shows that he has a high status and filthy rich. He looks handsome too.

_'And excellent in bed,' _Magnus licked his lips as he remembered the experience for some nights ago. He could still remember the ecstasy that he experienced as he could still hear the grunts and moans that were released that peaceful nights. They both agreed that there were no strings attached. They only do it for fun since they were both too VIP to get out to the world.

Brother Zachariah took this hint to go since this was Warlock business and he should not be even be there in the first place. He bid the two goodbye and good luck before leaving them for now. All the Warlocks waited patiently for everyone to get there so the meeting will start. The fact that the Big Three Heads of the Spiral Labyrinth was there shows how important the issue is already. And it only made them more nervous.

"Valentine has captured one of ours," Yvette announced which caused the other Warlocks to look at each other worried.

Tyrell stepped forward and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "And we have enough evidences that his purpose is to find this place."

Chatters and murmurs started in the crowd.

"But what would he want here?" a young Warlock with blond locks asked aloud.

Magnus bit his lower lip, "I think he is here for us."

"And by us, Magnus means he and I," Tessa explained.

"That may be true," Johnson nodded, "But he may also be looking for something else. And that is the Book of the White."

Several Warlocks gasped, obviously surprised by the fact. "You mean the book is here?!" another voice shouted from the crowd.

Tyrell then explained why Valentine would want the book and both Magnus and Tessa. Everyone was debating by the end of the speech. The book, everyone agrees, must never fall into the wanted Shadowhunter. But for the two Warlocks that Valentine might also want to get, some said that they should be sacrificed to stall time. Luckily, not everyone thinks the same. Some defended them saying that giving them up is not an option. This time, Yvette had had enough.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" she shouted with magic embedded in her voice, "We are NOT going to sacrifice two of our best fighters to the wretched man!"

"We will find a way. A plan to protect our people I promise you this," Tyrell said.

Johnson sighed before glaring at the Warlocks that even suggested to sacrifice the two innocent Warlocks, "You may have forgotten that many have tried to look for this place only to fail. We have here the most ancient and powerful magic to protect us and to help us fight Valentine and what ever army he has with him. Thus, I will not hear anything about sacrificing both Miss Gray and Mister Bane. The next time someone even suggests such a thought, I will make sure to make you suffer so much you will wish yourself dead."

Everyone turned pale and quiet. They knew better than to go against the Big Three. What they say is the law and they all follow. They should and they must. That is one of the reason how they manged to thrive and live until today. Magnus and Tessa looked at the man with gratitude and bowed their heads.

"I would like to ask all professors to start preparing spells. The youngsters must start learning how to cast healing spells since your task will focus mainly on healing. The adults will prepare the traps, spells, and the scrolls. As for the ones who have lived for at least a hundred years should start preparing to scout and to be an all-rounder," the head of the defense instructed before pointing at the two elephants on the room, "And you two follow me."

No words of protests were said as everyone went to do their assigned tasks.

Yvette stood next to the Head and took his hand, "What do you see?"

Johnson sighed, "I see destruction Yve... a lot... we will suffer terrible losses..."

The woman gasped, "What do you suggest we do then? Can we still change the outcome?"

"There is only one way for this to work out and sadly," he turned to the direction Tyrell, Magnus, and Tessa disappeared to, "our fates lies with those two."

He looks at his companion once again, "Do you trust me?"

The other immediately nodded, "Of course! Your Sight has never been wrong."

"Then let's start the preparation. It's time I talk to Magnus Bane and Tessa Gray."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Magnus asked as he and Tess sat down together with the three heads of the Spiral Labyrinth.

"We actually received some news about how Downworlders are preparing for the war against both Valentine and the Shadowhunters," Tyrell answered as he used his magic to illustrate the images of the current heads of the Downworlders. "And according to some reliable sources, these Downworlders actually want Magnus Bane to return and to lead them."

"What?!" Magnus chocked. They wanted him to what?! He looked at Tessa who also stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Well, if there is going to be a war then I would want one of the most powerful Warlocks on my side too," she said.

It was true after all. Magnus had gained tremendous amount of magic over a short period of years. He became quicker, smarter, and more agile. He improved so much that the Heads of the Spiral Labyrinth considered to welcome him to their ranks. They did actually and Magnus just refused, saying that he is still very weak and needed to improve more before joining them.

"And counting the fact that you are half-angel and half-demon, that would make your potential very vast. Unimaginable and immeasurable, are the words that pop into my mind," Yvette added.

"But Tessa," the Warlock started, "is the same as me. And that means, it's the both of us who are very powerful in the Downworld community."

"That's true," Johnson agreed, "But we have seen Miss Gray improve more on stealth and information gathering. You on the other hand, are well versed in spells and basically all magic."

Magnus stared at the Head as if he grew three heads that started to talk gibberish. He couldn't believe that they thought of him that way. He didn't know that others see him as a very powerful Warlock with immense potential. He had always seen himself as someone ordinary and is nowhere near powerful as Tessa and the three Heads. But if they were all saying that, then that means that it is true.

And that means, Valentine would want him.

Dead.

Or alive.

Nobody spoke for a moment, knowing the glittery Warlock was soaking the information that was fed to him just now. They all knew he was powerful but it was so sad that he never knew of his potential. Johnson studied Magnus' reaction to everything. He admits that in a few years, Magnus has the potential to overpower them all if trained properly. Magnus would lead a new era of Warlocks. Maybe an era where they won't need to cower and hide in fear.

Magnus finally spoke, "What do I need to do?"

Johnson thought for a moment before answering, "I need you to join the Downworld Union. And I need you to watch over a certain person."

Yvette then used her magic to show an image of a young teenager with long red-ish hair. She looked like only a young adult but something about her seemed familiar to both Tessa and Magnus. "Her name is Clary Fray. And apparently, she is Valentine's daughter."

"His daughter?!" Tessa shouted in surprise. "Is she... you know..."

"Evil?" Magnus finished.

Johnson shook his head, "No. She grew up away from her father and is raised by her mother."

"So how is she involved in any of this?" the brunette looked at the Heads with confusion. "If she is raised that way then she is innocent."

"In the near future, she will be involved. She is one of the main players of the war," Johnson explained and continued. "I've seen bits and pieces of the future. And with her are Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and the eldest - Alexander Lightwood."

Magnus' eyes widened at the all too familiar name. _'Did he just said that Alexander is one of the main players of this war?! That innocent black haired, blue eyes angel?!'_

"And there is another two as well," Tyrell added while eyeing Magnus and Tessa sadly.

"You mean us?" It wasn't a question really but a confirmation. The eyes of the big three Heads said it all.

"So where do we start?" Magnus asked. "Might as well get this over with and done so no more deaths will happen."

Johnson waved his hand and the images changed to what seemed like a bar with numerous Downworlders and mundanes alike going in and out of the place. The signboard on the top kept flashing on and off, being the only source of light around the area. "It's time you checked out Pandemonium and what it has to offer."

* * *

"Alec!" a blond teen with runes all over shouted.

The black-haired teen looked up from the book that he was reading to see his parabatai waving at him. He sighed, "What do you want Jace?"

The teen named 'Jace' draped an arm over the irritated teen, "Woke up in the wrong side of the bed brother?"

Alec quickly elbowed him on the stomach to break free and glared at the blond, "Shut it."

It has been some time since his parents welcomed in Jace. According to his parents, the blond is also a Shadowhunter like them and his parents were killed by some of Valentine's men. Since they knew Jace's parents, they decided to welcome the boy to the family. Alec had found the boy attractive and cool when they were first introduced to each other. He even felt his heart skip a beat.

Yes.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is gay. He found out that he was attracted to men than women when he was being introduced to a lot of girls by his sister and parents. He just saw them as very... needy. On the other hand, the boys would always be more attractive for Alec. He would find himself drawn to hang out with some of them to the point of maybe touching hands but he never did nor did he show. His parents will kill him if they ever found out. He didn't know how his attraction to men started but he decided to research about it online and through the books before.

He was scared back then when he didn't know anything. But the more he learned, the more calm-ish he felt. _'Atleast, I am not alone in this situation.' _What was strange was that according to some of his research, it was perfectly normal for anybody to develop a crush on someone. And Alec hadn't. Sure he found some guys attractive but he never imagined being with them and doing things that lovers normally do.

And to tell the truth, Alec felt incomplete. He has felt that something is missing in his life for some time now ever since he was a child. But when he asked around, everyone told him that nothing has changed. That he was still the ever curious child and his sister was as noisy as ever.

"What do you want, Jace?" he asked.

Jace grinned, "We have a new mission. Word around is that there is a demon blending in and this demon can shapeshift."

"And let me guess, you want to go hunting for it," it wasn't a question. Alec already knows what goes around in his parabatai's head. "Where?"

Jace's eyes sparkled in excitement, "Dress up. We're going to Pandemonium."

* * *

**A/N:**

And that is it for today. So sorry for the delay. Hope you find this satisfying for now. Read and review please! I would like to hear/read what you think of this.


End file.
